


Too Far

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [60]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Yandereiplier mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Not everything is a joke.” with Wilford and MarkRequested on Tumblr By Rubbersoles19
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 9





	Too Far

“He’s overreacting.” 

“No, no he’s not, Wilford, he’s really not.” 

Wilford pouted like a child, crossing his arms and sliding down to slouch in his seat. Mark paused his pacing on the other side of the conference table, appalled by the attitude he was being given, and then not surprised at all when he remembered who he was talking to. Irritated and wondering if slapping the expression off Wilford’s face would work, Mark took a deep breath and tried to calm his frayed nerves. He put his hands together in front of him, praying to a god he didn’t believe in for patience that he definitely didn’t have. 

“Listen-” 

Wilford made a sound like blowing a razz berry, rolling his eyes and somehow managing to slide further down in his head, until all Mark could see was his shoulders and head over the table. 

“Listen. Not everything is a joke, Wilford. You can’t joke about stuff like that. You really hurt Yan’s feelings.” 

“Oh pish-posh. He’ll be fine.” 

“Wil!” 

“What? He’ll get over it! He always does!” 

“That doesn’t matter. You can’t. Joke. About. Everything!” 

“Well that’s boring.” 

“That’s life, Wilford. That’s life. You need to apologize to Yan.” 

“For what?” 

“For wha- for hurting his feelings and being an ass, Wilford!” 

Wilford jumped out of his seat suddenly, and if Mark wasn’t so seasoned with his crazy ego, he would have been startled by the action. Twisting the edge of his moustache in irritation, Wilford flapped his other hand at Mark dismissively.

“I will do no such thing.” 

Mark swore his eye twitched, and he felt a headache building in the back of his head. No wonder Dark was grumpy all the time...


End file.
